


Can't Stop Yourself When You Feel It

by DeadGodBless



Series: Let's Make Out [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGodBless/pseuds/DeadGodBless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had really planned on getting the hell out of dodge to avoid the morning after, but this is his life and things never go as he plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Yourself When You Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so everyone wanted to see the morning after and here it is!

When Stiles decided he would deal with it later, he was kinda hoping that he would wake up first, sneak out, and never ever be seen again. His plan involved a fake mustache, a forged passport, and a nice trip someplace far far away. He was thinking Switzerland, because really who would think to look for him there? Like of all places Switzerland? He was going to try for Mexican porn star but really everyone flees to Mexico and unlike Scott and Derek he just really doesn’t feel the need to take his clothes off all the time. 

His plans are utterly decimated however by a sharp “Stiles!” waking him up from a particularly nice sleep. He can feel his heart drop into his stomach and start dissolving into the acid bubbling up with his panic. Slowly he lets his eyes roll upwards to look at Derek, who is glaring at him in a way that makes him want to curl up in the fetal position and beg for mercy.

“Heeeey, Derek old buddy old pal.” He tries. His heart is thundering and he knows the werewolf can hear it, because seriously these werewolves and their super hearing it really just isn’t fair at all. As if the super strength and speed and claws aren’t enough, let’s give them super hearing and super smell. Sounds like a great idea. Solid plan, bro.

Derek doesn’t say a word, just keeps glaring at Stiles, who shifts uncomfortably and starts debating whether he can make it out to his jeep and across the border before Derek catches him. He wonders if werewolves suffer from hangovers, and if that might aid him in escaping. As if hearing his thoughts Derek’s hand clamps down around Stiles’ arm in a vice-like grip and he growls and shit this is bad this is so so bad he’s going to die. He’s going to die a half-virgin and it’s a shame really because he has so much to live for. He has so much to give to the world; like his charming wit and sparkling sense of humor. 

“Ok so you’re mad. I mean, of course you’re mad you have every right to be mad I’d be mad anyone would be mad. Like it’s perfectly reasonable to be mad-“

“Stiles.” 

“And I get it, I totally get it. It was wrong of me, I was totally wrong. I am the worst, lowest, most horrible human being to ever exist really I get it I do. Because yeah, you totally begged me for it-“

“Stiles!” Derek’s growling again and his grip tightens a bit but Stiles is too busy panicking to even notice and words just keep pouring from his mouth.

“Like you seriously wanted a piece of this, which I don’t even get because I’m me and you’re you and I’m obviously not the smoothest ride in the lot but you wanted it buddy. And I knew better I did but there was sniffing and you were all over me and my dick was like ‘hey let’s do it’ and then there was moaning and have you ever looked in a mirror dude?! Like do you get what you look like?! And oh my God I sound like one of those sick fucks that try to victim blame and Jesus I’m fucking sorry please don’t rip my throat out I don’t want my dad to find me caked in blood with my pants full of cum can you even fathom how utterly awful that would be-“ His voice cuts out as Derek releases his arm and instead grabs the front of his shirt, yanking him down to crash their lips together. 

It’s different this time because Derek’s fully in control and it’s clear he knows what he’s doing as his tongue claims every inch of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles arms flail for a moment but then Derek’s letting go of his shirt and grabbing his wrist to hold him still and fuck that’s hot Stiles didn’t even know he was into that but apparently he is if his dick is any indication. Derek’s still growling even as he all but fucks Stiles’ mouth with his tongue and apparently he’s into that too because he can’t help whimpering and squirming against the alpha wolf.

When Derek finally lets him breathe, Stiles’ head is spinning. He’s trying to piece together what’s going on and nothing’s connecting but apparently it doesn’t matter because his mouth takes over for him. “Ok so this is happening again? Because I’m cool with that really it’s great it’s all good let’s go with it.”

“Stop panicking.” Derek admonishes lowly, eyeing Stiles like he might suddenly freak out and start screaming.

“Who’s panicking? I’m not panicking. Who’s panicking it’s definitely not Stiles. Stiles is definitely not panicking at all he is down with this.” The younger boy babbles absently. He really just can’t be bothered to pay attention to his words because the veins in Derek’s neck are bulging and moving each time he swallows and his jaw is setting firmly into position and Stiles will be damned if that’s not the most interesting thing he’s seen in his life. In fact he’s so transfixed on them the he doesn’t even notice when he tugs against Derek’s grip on his wrists to let his fingertips trail across the werewolf’s collarbone and leans forward trying to get his mouth on it.

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek abandons his wrist to grip his chin and force him to look up at him and oh. Derek’s pupils are blown and he’s taking deep even breaths that make his nostrils flare, as if remembering to breathe has become the most difficult thing in the world. If Stiles didn’t know any better he’d swear that there’s a tinge of pink to the older man’s cheeks and seriously how absurd is that. It’s just Stiles. 

Stiles tries to be positive -self-loathing just takes so much effort and really there’s only so many issues he can deal with at once and Scott’s “look at me I’m a werewolf my girlfriend’s dad would love to kill me along with just about everyone else on the planet apparently” is taking up pretty much all the space there is- but he’ll be the first to admit that he’s scrawny and awkward and what’s up with those freckles and moles all over him as if he didn’t have enough going against him in the first place let’s add those to the list. Whereas Derek exudes confidence and he’s got the body of a god and his hair is always perfect and stubble shouldn’t be that attractive but dear God Stiles is tempted to write a fucking sonnet about it mixed in with muttered awe of his eyes and the way he quirks his eyebrows.

“You’re totally into me…” He whispers in wonder, the words escaping his mouth before he can even manage to stop them. “I’m a complete mess and you’re totally fucking into me.”

Derek’s mouth sets in a firm line. “Shut up, Stiles.”

It’s like everything’s crashing down on him all at once and the clarity is killing him. The words flow out of his mouth like water and he’s not sure he’d want to stop them anymore anyways. “That’s why the whole ‘I wouldn’t let them hurt you. Why do you smell so good Stiles?” thing happened last night. You want me.” 

“Stiles.” It’s a warning growl, but somehow it doesn’t intimidate Stiles the way it should because everything is sinking in.

“You want me.” He whispers incredulously and then Derek’s assaulting his mouth again and it’s needy and rough and fuck Stiles never knew how badly he needed this until now. He clings to Derek, fingers twining in dark hair and pulling them as close as he can get them. He can feel Derek’s hard-on pressing into him and he groans as his body remembers just how it feels to have them grind together.

“You’re the most irritating,” Derek pulls away from his lips to latch on to his neck and Stiles moans shamelessly. “frustrating, unreasonable pain in my ass.” His teeth sink into the teenager’s throat and Stiles bucks because fuck that shouldn’t feel as good as it does but oh God does it. Derek groans at the movement and Stiles smirks.

“You like it.” He teases breathlessly and Derek neither confirms nor denies which Stiles is going to take for a win, because seriously he hasn’t been mauled yet and Derek’s obviously into this. He chokes back another moan as Derek moves to a new spot on his neck and he knows the werewolf is leaving marks and claiming him as his and he feels like he should complain or make an effort to stop him because really people are definitely going to see those and his dad will probably ask questions, but his stomach leaps and his heart is pounding because Derek is claiming him.

One of Derek’s hands grips Stiles’ hips and his other makes its way to the clasp of his jeans; long fingers teasing at the button before unhooking it and fuck, they’re really going to do this. “Wait, stop!” Derek does, pulling back from his neck to look him in the eyes and Stiles can see something in his eyes that makes him shiver, his mouth quirked downward into a frown that doesn’t look as angry as usual. Stiles makes the connection, tripping over his words in an attempt to reassure the alpha. “Not-not like stop stop just,” He swallows and blushes. “I’d really rather not lose what’s left of my virginity on a couch dude.”

And just like that Derek’s standing with Stiles still pulled against him from sitting in his lap. The younger boy wraps his legs around the werewolf’s frame and kisses at his jaw as Derek carries them into the subway car he’s claimed as his own, dropping Stiles to the mattress and looking down at him, eyes hungry. Stiles licks his lips, shifting nervously as he stares at the alpha and trying to remember to breathe as the older man’s eyes set him on fire. He stares up at him and he can feel the flush spreading over him as Derek looks as though he’s going to devour him and then suddenly he’s flailing and reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet and Derek’s looking puzzled because really what the hell but Stiles is holding up a condom and waving it through the air with a triumphant yell. Derek’s hand scrubs over his face and Stiles can practically hear him questioning his life choices. He grins, “Well were you planning on ravaging me sometime this century or…?” 

Derek groans but he’s pressing Stiles into the mattress and kissing him like his life depends on it, so Stiles doesn’t have it in him to be bothered. He wraps his legs around Derek’s hips and grinds against him and fuck there’s that friction again and it’s so perfect he could die. Derek’s pulling of his jeans and takes his underwear with them and Stiles feels like he would be embarrassed out of his mind if he wasn’t so determined to match suit; struggling with Derek’s jeans. His tongue peeked out between his teeth as his shaking fingers struggled with the clasps and then Derek was doing it for him, shucking them off in one fluid movement and fuck oh God oh jeez.

“I don’t think that’s going to fit.” Derek snorts. “Don’t laugh at me, I’m serious!”

“You’ll be fine.” If Stiles didn’t know any better, he’d think Derek was trying to comfort him as he pulls off his shirt and then Stiles’ before leaning down to pepper his chest with almost gentle kisses. Stiles relaxes and lets out a soft gasp as Derek’s lips wrap around his nipple, teeth worrying at the sensitive flesh and making him arch and whine. He’s aware of a quick clicking sound and then there’s a slick finger teasing a this entrance and his entire body just tenses up and he grips Derek’s shoulders as if letting go would end him. “Breathe, Stiles. Just relax.” 

A light kiss to his jaw has Stiles releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as Derek continues to patiently trace his entrance with his finger. Before too long he’s sliding it in and Stiles groans, the feeling strange and slightly uncomfortable. Stiles tries to squirm but Derek’s free hand pushes on his stomach to still him as he continues to patiently work him open. Before long the feeling is turning from unpleasant to wonderful, and he lets out a quiet moan. Derek takes that as his cue and slowly adds in another finger. Derek obviously knows what he’s doing and Stiles can’t help the mewling noises of pleasure that keep escaping through his lips. It doesn’t seem to be bothering Derek too much as he sucks and nibbles on Stiles throat, fingers curling and probing as if they’re searching for something.

Stiles arches, voice catching on a choked sound as Derek’s fingers hit something inside him that makes his body tremble with raw need. His eyes catch on Derek’s face as the older man smirks and repeats the motion and oh God oh sweet Lord he can’t even remember words he just lets out cries and needy sounds and Derek looks so fucking pleased with himself he can’t handle it. Derek adds another finger and Stiles can’t help writhing as he teases and stretches him, pulling more desperate noises from his kiss-swollen lips.

It feels like it’s been hours and Stiles is gradually losing touch with the world around him. All that exists anymore is this bed and this moment and the feelings Derek is wringing out of him and God he’s so greedy but he can’t help it he just needs more. “Derek, please.”

Derek’s fingers slide out of him and Stiles whines as he’s left feeling empty. His hips shift, trying to find Derek’s hand again. Instead, his hips are held tight and Derek’s pressing against him and oh yeah now he remembers why he’s nervous about this but Derek doesn’t give him time for that, sliding into him slowly. The initial stretch burns, but it’s not unpleasant, and Stiles can’t help throwing back his head and digging his nails into Derek’s back. Derek slides in fully and waits; waits for Stiles to get used to it, to be ready. 

Stiles digs his heel into the other man’s back, letting out a soft “Derek!” and then he’s pulling almost all the way out and thrusting into him and oh God that’s the most amazing thing Stiles has ever felt and he wants more more more. He does his best to lift his hips and meet Derek’s thrusts, reveling in the look on the alpha wolf’s face and noises that seem to be ripped from his throat. Derek’s fingers are going to bruise his hips he just knows it but he doesn’t care, he’s glad in fact. He wants everyone to see the marks on his throat and know what they’ve done; know that Derek made him writhe and moan. Derek thrusts pick up pace and intensity and Stiles doesn’t even bother trying to stop the cry the rips through him as Derek reaches between them and takes firm hold of his cock. 

He can feel it coming, spreading through him like wildfire, and fuck yes that’s perfect that’s so good why didn’t they do this sooner? His eyes fall short and he moans, clinging ever tighter to Derek as he shakes; he’s so close. 

“Look at me.” The growl makes Stiles’ eyes snap open and his eyes meet Derek’s. The werewolf’s face is a masterpiece of need and lust and it’s all for him -for awkward, noisy, irritating Stiles- and that’s what sends him over the edge. He arches and Derek’s name is ripped from his lips as he cums, splattering his and Derek’s stomachs. As he comes down he continues to watch Derek as he thrusts into him. He’s breathing raggedly and struggling, Stiles can tell, like he’s afraid to let go; afraid to let Stiles see him like this.

His limbs feel like jello but that doesn’t stop him as he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, presses their foreheads together, and coos “I’ve got you, Sourwolf.” Derek’s entire body shudders and he bites down on Stiles shoulder with thankfully human teeth. Stiles can hear a muffled cry escape from around his skin and he can’t help grinning because he did this. Him. To Derek always-in-control Hale.

They collapse together on the mattress, Derek pulling out of Stiles and wrapping the younger boy in his arms. He doesn’t say anything and yeah that’s okay, because this is Derek and he’s never been a man of words and really it’s not a big deal. Just the way he nuzzles into Stiles’ neck and holds him close says more than enough for the boy. He strokes his fingers through the werewolf’s hair and sighs, preparing to crack a snarky joke about how yeah Derek’s totally into him when Erica peeks her head in at them, smirking lewdly.

“Hey, if Mommy and Daddy are done fucking, we’re going out for food. Think you can drag your asses off each other long enough?” Stiles can hear Isaac snickering outside the car and Derek lets out a low growl and he just can’t help throwing back his head and laughing because seriously, how is this even his life?


End file.
